Musim
by Mell chan 22
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah mereka berdua. Musim apapun. Canon setting. Celebrate the 2nd NaruHina Canonversary #2.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Celebrate the 2nd NaruHina Canonversary**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Canon Setting

...

..

Musim Gugur

Hari ini cuaca sedikit berawan, dedaunan di pohon-pohon telah lama rontok, di awal musim daun-daun momoji telah berubah warna menjadi warna-warna terang seperti merah, kuning bahkan keemasan.

Wanita yang baru saja berubah marga di musim semi kemarin sedang berdiri menatap pemandangan musim gugur dari dalam jendela rumahnya. Rumah besar yang diberikan oleh Yamato-taichou sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka, ia dan suaminya sang pahlawan desa -bukan, pahlawan dunia Shinobi -Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan mengenai soal rumah besar yang mereka tempati saat ini, jika di perhatikan sungguh berisi banyak peralatan, furnitur dan benda-benda lain membuat rumah besar ini tak nampak lenggang sedikitpun. Bukannya mereka suka menghabiskan uang untuk membeli semua peralatan itu, kebanyakan itu hadiah pernikahan mereka dari teman-teman dan orang-orang yang datang. Lihat saja, dua hadiah yang nampak sama dan serupa terletak diatas salah satu lemari.

Dumble.

Salah satu hadiah dari sahabat dan guru mereka, sepasang guru dan murid yang selalu memiliki semangat masa muda tanpa batas. Walau Hinata sedikit bingung dengan hadiah mereka, dengan semangatnya Naruto berujar "oh! Pasti alis tebal dan Guy-sensei memberikannya agar selalu mengingatkanku untuk melatih otot-ototku supaya bisa menjadi suami yang kuat dan bisa melindungimu Hinata" kalimatnya diakhiri dengan cengiran khas sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya. Pikiran positif dan sederhana itu membuat Hinata tersenyum tulus mendengarnya.

Musim semi.

Uzumaki Hinata, menerawang jauh saat musim semi dilaksanakannya pernikahan mereka, sungguh salah satu momen yang paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

Memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin yang menggunakan shiromuku, memandang jari lentiknya yang digenggam hangat oleh Naruto, melihat para undangan yang datang memberi selamat, bersanding dengan pemuda yang dicintainya, teman-temannya yang bersusah payah membantu dan memberi hadiah kepada mereka, dan melihat ekspresi bahagia Naruto. Semua itu benar-benar membahagiakan. Hanya itu kata yang mewakili perasaannya saat itu.

Mereka hanya tinggal beberapa hari di kediaman Hyuuga lalu memutuskan untuk menempati rumah besar ini. Dan ketika mereka berdua pertama kali kerumah mereka saat ini, mereka dibuat tak percaya bahwa Yamato-taichou benar-benar mempersiapkan rumah besar nan nyaman ini untuk mereka. Membuat mereka benar-benar terkagum dan tentu saja bahagia.

Dan karena mereka membersihkan dan menata semua hanya berdua, jadi itu memerlukan sedikit lebih banyak waktu. Walau begitu, mereka malah merasa senang menghabiskan waktu melakukannya bersama, ditambah dengan kelakuan konyol yang terkadang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Ada saat ketika ia membongkar barang-barang milik Naruto, amethysnya menangkap sebuah figura foto yang membuat setetes air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya. Dan pergerakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mendekati sang istri.

Melirik dari balik punggung Hinata dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Hinata sampai perut, menumpu dagunya di bahu sang istri dan ikut memegang foto yang dipegang oleh Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kushina-kaasan sangat cantik" ucap Hinata

Naruto mengangguk.

Foto kedua orang tua Naruto rupanya. Pasangan yang telah melahirkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, seorang ceria dan selalu bersemangat, seorang yang tak pernah menyerah, seorang pahlawan, dan seseorang yang sangat dicintai oleh Hinata.

"Sepertimu" ucap Naruto

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Dan... Rambutnya sangat indah" ucap Hinata lagi

"!"

Pelukan Naruto mengendur dan Hinata menyadari itu, segera ia menatap Naruto menyadari perubahan wajahnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata khawatir

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, tangan kanannya terangkat memegang pipi Hinata dan mengelusnya lembut, menatap mata indah sang istri sambil tersenyum dengan tangan kirinya memegang pinggang Hinata.

"Kau tahu.." Suara Naruto dan masih mengelus lembut pipi Hinata yang dibuatnya merona

"Kau adalah orang ketiga yang memuji rambut indah kaasan" ucapnya semakin memperlihatkan senyum menawan pada sang istri

"Dan kau tahu...

Sedikit menggantung kalimatnya beberapa detik

...hanya orang yang memuji rambut kaasan yang bisa mendengar kata ini" sambungnya mendapat tatapan bingung dari Hinata

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto mendekat mempersempit jarak,

"Aishiteru" ucapnya berbisik lalu menc-

"!"

"Kau melamunkan apa sayang?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang memeluknya dari belakang membuyarkan lamunannya

"Kau mengagetkanku Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

Naruto terkekeh "maafkan aku hime" jawabnya

"Naruto-kun darimana?" Tanya Hinata

"Apa? Aku tak dari mana-mana, aku hanya keluar sebentar, aku tak pergi menemui wanita lain, percaya padaku" jawab Naruto asal membuat Hinata terkikik

"Aku tak berfikir seperti itu" ucap Hinata

"Tapi, jangan-jangan kau memang melakukannya" kata Hinata

Hinata merasakan gelengan keras dibahunya, "itu tidak benar ttebayo" sangkal Naruto bersemangat

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto

"Ha'i" jawab Hinata

"Sebelum kesini, aku bertemu Kiba dan yang lain" ucap Naruto

"Benarkah? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata penasaran

Ekspresi Naruto berubah kesal "mereka membahas tentang musim panas lalu dan menertawakanku" jawab Naruto

Ah, Musim panas ya? Naruto menampilkan sisi lainnya saat itu.

Terik matahari sama sekali bukan masalah bagi para shinobi yang tengah berlarian di tepi pantai, bahkan beberapa shinobi tengah berenang di laut dengan senangnya.

Entah ada angin apa Kakashi sang rokudaime memberi mereka libur bebas misi di musim panas kali ini. Dan bagi Naruto dan teman-temannya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa, bahkan Sasuke yang sedang berpergian dipaksa ikut datang. Sebuah kesempatan emas pikir Sakura waktu itu.

Berita liburnya Naruto dan teman-teman juga beberapa shinobi tentu saja sampai ke telinga 5 negara besar. Karena itu, banyak shinobi dan penduduk biasa yang ikut berlibur ditempat Naruto berada, bahkan Gaara beserta kedua saudaranya dan beberapa pengawal juga ikut dan sekarang mereka sedang berlibur di Kumogakure oleh ajakan Killer Bee.

Pemandangan tepi pantai bagian utara Kumogakure sungguh sedap di pandang mata, para kunoichi yang setiap melaksanakan misi selalu membawa kunai dan shuriken yang membuat semua orang takut mendekat dan macam-macam, sekarang terlihat begitu cantik nan anggun dengan pakaian renang mereka. Kesempatan bagus bagi para shinobi jomblo mendekat.

Menyusuri seluruh tepi pantai, terlihat Sakura yang selalu mengekori Sasuke kemanapun dan memaksanya untuk mendengar ocehannya sepanjang hari, Ino dan Sai duduk diatas pasir membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, Chouji dan Karui tengah berbincang di kedai sambil makan, Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan menyusuri pantai, Kiba dan Lee yang terlihat bersemangat bermain volly bersama yang lain. Dan Na-

"HEY! Apa yang kau lihat! Pergi sana!"

Beberapa shinobi yang mendengar bentakan itu dari kejauhan menatap Naruto si pelaku.

"Apa kalian mau merasakan rasenganku!" Ancam Naruto

Mendengar ancaman itu, mereka yang dimaksud segera pergi menjauh sambil bergidik ngeri tentunya.

"Naruto-kun, hentikan" ucap Hinata menenangkan sang suami

"Tidak bisa" jawab Naruto menggeleng keras

Naruto dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek dibawah lutut memeluk erat Hinata yang menggunakan baju renang yang menjadi masalah Naruto. Padahal baju renang yang Hinata kenakan tidak seterbuka yang wanita lain kenakan.

"Mereka melihatmu dengan tatapan seolah mereka sangat ingin memilikimu" protesnya

"Padahal mereka tahu kalau kau adalah milikku!" Klaimnya dengan tegas

"Dan itu membuatku panas dattebayo" gerutunya

Pengakuan cemburu dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, begitu jujur. Membuat Hinata tersenyum bahagia dan merona hebat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama bergandeng tangan dengan jaket Naruto yang menutupi tubuh Hinata dan dua bunshin yang berjaga dibelakang.

Hinata menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya, berusaha menahan tawanya karena mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

"Jangan menertawakanku Hinata" rajuk Naruto

"G-gomenasai Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata masih terkikik

"Kau sama seperti mereka semua" ucap Naruto mempererat pelukannya

"Ha'i ha'i, maafkan aku anata" ucap Hinata yang sepenuhnya berhenti tertawa

Hening beberapa saat.

Hwwuussshh

"Sepertinya angin musim dingin sudah datang" ucap Naruto masih dengan posisinya

"Uhm" tanggapan Hinata mengangguk

Musim dingin

Misi penyelamatan adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Bersatunya Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Hinata dan mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya.

Hwuussssh

"Ayo" Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata

"Sudah cukup wanita hamil dengan udara dingin dan terus-terusan melamun" ucap Naruto berjalan menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju kamar. Hinata tersenyum.

Musim apapun. Kapanpun. Selama mereka selalu bersama dan saling mencintai.

Ya, hanya sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

Biarpun sy tdak tahu tanggal berapa tepatnya, tapi..

HAPPY 2nd NARUHINA CANONVERSARY :*

Maaf atas segala kekurangan.

Mohon diread, direview, difav, difollow.

Sudahkah kalian baca novel Hinata's Konoha Hiden?

Terima kasih telah sempat mampir utk membaca fict sy ini. Khukhukhu,

Pye-pye!

Mell desu~


End file.
